Mis Deseos
by KaryKinomoto
Summary: Este OS participa en el segundo desafío de DZ del GE: LA MÚSICA ENRIQUECE EL ALMA. [DDR] La mayoría de los personajes pertenece Sakura Card Captor de Las Clamp. No es imposible desear una vida mejor porque esta puede dar mil vueltas y darte un resultado inesperado


_**Mis Deseos**_

* * *

Como toda pequeña cuando va a la playa, Yelan una niña de 7 años corría por la orilla muy feliz porque su padre al fin la llevaba a conocer esas hermosas playas de arena blanca y agua transparente, sin embargo su felicidad se desvaneció al verse sola y sin nadie que la siguiera, era hija única por lo que no tenía ningún acompañante y a los mayores no les importaba por las tantas reuniones que tenían de parte del concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente. Tampoco tenía amigos por el simple hecho de que ella podía ver y hacer cosas que los demás niños "comunes " (como decía su madrastra) no podían, su único amigo estaba lejos, aunque deseaba fuertemente que él estuviera a su lado, ya que él siempre la hacía sonreír, comenzaba a oscurecer, al parecer a nadie le importaba donde estaba ella por lo que se sentó en la arena triste y levanto su mirada a las pocas estrellas que comenzaban a divisarse.

—Desearía tener una vida diferente —deseo la pequeña Yelan de cabello negro y ojos cafés oscuros tristes, al ver pasar una estrella fugaz para después abrazar sus piernas y bajar su mirada.

—¿Por qué está ésta linda jovencita sola y triste por aquí? —dijo un señor de aproximadamente 40 años de ojos azules y cabello castaño muy amablemente pero asustando a Yelan.

—No señor solo disfruto la vista —mintió rápidamente mientras se colocaba de pie.

—No te preocupes pequeña nadie te juzgara si estas triste —dijo el señor colocando sus manos en la espalda, viendo al horizonte y por extraño que fuera la pequeña Yelan sentía confianza por lo que dejo entrever su dolor.

—En mi familia no podemos mostrar las emociones, si estamos tristes debemos aparentar estar alegres, si algo nos molesta no lo decimos, todo es apariencia —dijo la pequeña Yelan tristemente fijando su vista en el tranquilo mar.

—Entonces mi niña no eres feliz con la vida que tienes —afirmo el señor de ojos azules—. Toma este pequeño presente —añadió estirando su mano que tenía un collar de oro con un pequeño dije con forma de dragón.

—¿Está bien si lo tomo? Se nota que es algo muy antiguo y caro —dijo Yelan viendo directamente a la cara al joven de ojos azules que sonreía.

—Claro que si tómalo, es un regalo de mi parte pero no debes mostrárselo a nadie, con este collar veras que puedes cumplir tus sueños —dijo el señor colocándose a la altura de Yelan.

—Gracias —dijo Yelan con una gran sonrisa sin entender el significado de sus palabras, se coloco el collar en el cuello para luego despedirse el señor y correr al lugar donde está hospedado su padre.

Después de la larga carrera Yelan llego a la mansión donde se estaban hospedando, al parecer todo estaba listo para la gran fiesta en honor al Trigésimo quinto cumpleaños del señor Kiyoshi Reed (su padre), estaba tan triste y nerviosa que no se dio cuenta que su madrastra la esperaba muy molesta y con sus ojos tan fríos que los glaciares de la Antártida se quedaban muy cortos.

—¿Dónde estuviste Yelan? —dijo la señora de aproximadamente 32 años de ojos cafés y cabello rojo haciendo que Yelan se sobresaltara, cuando ésta iba a contestar ella replico—: Es el cumpleaños de tu padre hace horas debiste estar lista pero no, querías ir a visitar el mar y llenarte de esa asquerosa arena, vete a tu habitación... Estarás castigada y no podrás asistir a la fiesta.

—¿Qué? No puede hacer eso señora Kaori, es mi padre además usted no puedo ocupar el lugar de mi mamá y darme ordenes —dijo Yelan asustada y molesta, lo que ella no espero es que su madrastra la abofeteara tan duro que provoco que cayera y golpeara con el barandal de las escaleras.

—Tenme más respeto chiquilla porque aunque no lo quieras estoy casada con tu padre y tengo todo el derecho de corregirte, ahora vete a tu habitación —dijo para luego marcharse dejando a Yelan muy aturdida y con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Sintiéndose mareada se levanto, toco la zona afectada por el golpe y al regresar su mano vio que sangraba, se sentía aturdida pero no demostraría en su rostro cuanto sufría, debía de guardar las apariencias como su madrastra le hacía ver en cada momento, además no le daría el gusto de verla afectada por lo que había hecho, sin embargo antes de ir a su habitación la interceptó una de las sirvientes más fieles de su padre.

—Señorita Yelan, acompáñeme, necesitamos curar esa herida —digo una amable señora de edad avanzada, se cabello blanco y sus ojos rojos le daban una combinación única casi nunca vista—. Su padre desea verla.

—¡No puedo ir a ver mi padre! Señora Ai, seguro me meteré en problemas por la herida y no quiero que se enteré que me lastimé —dijo Yelan muy preocupada.

—Lo sé señorita, usted es demasiado amable y no quiere meter en problemas a su madrastra sin embargo las ordenes de su padre fueron claras y tenemos que currar esa herida que tiene ya que está sangrando demasiado —dijo con preocupación por la salud de la niña que había criado desde que nació.

—Claro, la acompañaré —dijo Yelan resignada al ver que su querida nana estaba preocupada, por lo que la siguió en silencio hasta la cocina.

Después de que fue curada, le colocaron una venda en su cabeza, llego con su padre que al verla la cuestiono pero ella simplemente mintió de la verdadera naturaleza de su herida, su madrastra estaba presente y solo sonreía con autosuficiencia, ella estaba furiosa por esa actitud que mostraba ella pero no dijo nada, Yelan prometió a su nana Ai que pasara lo que pasara actuaria con prudencia y delante de su madrastra actuaria como una dama de alta sociedad pero fuera de su vista sería ella misma.

Diez años pasaron y la pequeña Yelan se convirtió en una hermosa señorita con modales impecables, orgullosa, confiable, vanidosa y de corazón frio o al menos eso aparentaba, ya que con una sola persona se comportaba de manera graciosa, bromista, humilde, amable y de corazón noble. Había desarrollado esa táctica para que su molesta madrastra no la regañara ya que desde que su nana había muerto todo se tornado diferente para ella, la única persona que la apoyaba y se enteraba de todo era Hien Li su más fiel amigo de la infancia.

—Ya me voy —dijo alegremente la ahora señorita Yelan.

—Ya te he dicho que no grites ni corras en la casa —dijo una señora de ojos cafés y cabello rojo seriamente.

—Lo siento madre no volveré a hacerlo —dijo Yelan con una reverencia para que al levantarse se mostrara altiva y orgullosa.

—Ahora vete y regresa temprano a casa hoy está la cena con tu prometido —dijo la señora dirigiéndose al jardín sin voltear a verla a lo que Yelan simplemente apretó los puños sin dejar que en su rostro se mostrase su enojo.

—Como usted diga madre —dijo para después marcharse, al salir de la mansión había una persona esperándola.

—¿Qué te dijo ésta vez tu madre? —Preguntó un joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color ámbar con los brazos cruzados mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Hoy es la cena que mi famoso prometido y sabes lo que pienso acerca de ese tema —dijo Yelan muy desanimada.

—No te preocupes Yelan ya pensaré en algo para librarte de ese compromiso — dijo el joven con una gran sonrisa abrazándola por los hombros.

—Sabes Hien cuando pones esa sonrisa es que algo malo vas a realizar; pero ya me gano la curiosidad por saber ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? ¡Cuéntame! Soy tu mejor amiga, tengo derecho de saber —dijo Yelan con una cara angelical.

—Lo siento princesa curiosa, después te enteraras —dijo Hien con una sonrisa pero sabía perfectamente que no la había convencido y la tendría todo el día molestándolo con saber qué es lo que iba a hacer—. Ahora vámonos o llegaremos tarde.

—Pero Hien yo quiero saber —decía trotando en círculos alrededor de él para que le dijera algo.

—Y como sabes yo no te diré nada —dijo caminando tranquilamente rumbo a la preparatoria.

Como Hien había previsto Yelan no lo dejo tranquilo en cada minuto libre de su tiempo para preguntarle, le resultaba difícil evitarla puesto que estaban en la misma clase; pero con el tiempo Yelan se canso de preguntar y se dedico a los estudios… Muchos estudiantes se acercaban a ellos ya que eran los más listos, con Hien no tenían problemas porque era muy amable pero con Yelan era totalmente diferente ya que ella perdía la paciencia cuando alguien no entendía por lo que terminaba marchándose del salón y se refugiaba en la cima de algún árbol hasta que Hien llegase a buscarla.

La campana de la preparatoria anuncio el fin de las clases y Yelan simplemente se sobresalto lo que ella tanto esperaba atrasar había llegado al fin y no entendía cual era el plan de Hien para que ella no se comprometiera con saber quién. Secretamente ella estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, tenía varios años con ese sentimiento que nunca le había expresado porque no quería arruinar su amistad por eso esperaba que le ayudara a romper ese compromiso… Deseaba no comprometerse sin amor.

—Yelan ¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunto Hien al ver lo pálida que estaba.

—Solo me duele un poco la cabeza —dijo no queriendo entrar a detalles pero transmitiendo su miedo a la única joya que portaba en su pecho y que nadie había visto hasta el momento, por alguna extraña razón ese collar (el dragón) le daba ánimos y fuerzas.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? —decía muy preocupado.

—Creo que no estaré bien —dijo tomando sus cosas ya guardadas y levantándose de su asiento—. Espero verte muy pronto en casa pero como invitado Hien —Añadió con una gran sonrisa para luego desaparecer.

—No te preocupes me tendrás antes de lo que te imaginas —dijo Hien con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Desde que Yelan llego a casa todo se convirtió en un caos puesto que la arreglaron para que quedara presentable para la cena, el único problema que Yelan tenía es que no podía utilizar su collar puesto que por el tipo de vestuario se vería y le había prometido a ese amable señor que no dejaría que nadie lo viese, por lo que con un simple hechizo hizo que desapareciera. Ella no era de las que utilizaba la magia muy seguido pero sabía perfectamente muchísimo de magia, de hecho era mucho mejor que su padre en todos los sentidos magia, defensa, inteligencia, espada y estrategia.

La cena con su futuro prometido se llevo a cabo tranquilamente allí Yelan conoció a uno de los amigos de su madrastra que como ella era una persona ambiciosa, cruel e hipócrita de nombre Kai Mitarashi… El hijo del señor Mitarashi no era diferente a su padre, bien parecido de ojos grises y cabello negro pero no era la clase de persona con la que ella quería quedarse por el resto de su vida.

—Creo que es tiempo de pasar a temas más serios —dijo Kai Mitarashi con una gran sonrisa—. Estamos aquí para comprometer a nuestros hijos, será una unión muy beneficiosa para ambos de eso no hay duda —añadió viendo a ambos, su hijo con una gran sonrisa vanidosa y Yelan con el seño fruncido.

—Por supuesto que es muy beneficiosa — dijo Kaori la madrastra de Yelan al ver que padre e hija no respondían y parecían meditar la unión.

—Así es, no hay mejor partido que yo —dijo el joven Mitarashi ganándose una mirada fría de parte de Yelan.

—Mejores... Hay muchos que son mejores que tu —dijo Yelan sorprendiendo a los presentes—. Madre, Padre desearía que me diesen por lo menos dos años para poder elegir a mi propio esposo— añadió sacando una sonrisa a su padre.

—Pero que es lo que dices Yelan eso es imposible no podrás encontrar mejor pretendiente —decía Kaori al borde de un colapso nervioso.

—Lamento interrumpir su charla —dijo una señorita de servicio que con una seña de su señor siguió hablando—. EL joven Li desea hablar con todos los presentes aquí —añadió sorprendiendo a todos y sacando una linda sonrisa de Yelan.

—Hazlo pasar —dijo Kiyoshi cruzando los brazos con su rostro sin ninguna reacción.

—Disculpe la intromisión —dijo Hien Li con una gran sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia.

—Díganos joven Li a que se debe su visita —dijo Kiyoshi intuyendo algo.

—Me enteré por su hija de su futuro compromiso y he venido porque eso ya no es posible —dijo Hien colocando toda la atención en él.

—¿A qué te refieres Hien? —Preguntó Yelan antes que todos colocándose de pie.

—Tu posees un objeto que formalizo nuestro compromiso hace muchos años —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y Yelan instintivamente toco su pecho donde tenía el collar escondido con magia.

—¿De qué objeto hablas? —dijo Kaori puesto que a pesar de la gran cantidad de dinero que tenían los Li nunca se llevo bien con esa familia.

—De ese pequeño dragón que su hija tiene por collar —dijo señalándola y rompiendo el sencillo hechizo dejando a la luz el pequeño collar—. Yelan eres mí prometida desde hace muchos años el collar te escogió a ti —dijo tiernamente colocando a Yelan sonrojada pero que se movió de su asiento y se coloco en frente de Hien y le susurro:

—Eres un tramposo me hubieses dicho antes.

—Y no tendría el mismo efecto —contesto en el mismo tono.

—Yo no apruebo ese compromiso —dijo Kaori muy molesta al ver lo cariñosos que se había puesto ese par.

—Lamento contradecirle señora pero es un compromiso que no se puede romper, una vez el collar escoge su elección es irrevocable —dijo en tono posesivo abrazando por la cintura a Yelan.

[Años después]

—¿Mi padre de verdad le contesto así a mi abuela? —Pregunto un pequeño niño de aproximadamente 8 años de ojos color ámbar y cabello chocolate.

—Si Xiaolang tu padre se enfrento con todos pero tu abuelo inmediatamente sonrió y dijo que el aprobaba ese compromiso sin embargo varios años después tuvimos una guerra por lo que muchos murieron entre ellos tu padre, sin embargo Hien me ayudo a cambiar mi vida y cumplió varios de mis deseos —dijo Yelan con un porte imponente a cargo del imperio Li mientras recorría la mansión con su hijo más pequeño.

—Madre ¿Fuiste feliz con mi padre el tiempo que estuvo contigo? —quiso saber el pequeño Xiaolang.

—Claro que si mi pequeño —dijo Yelan con una gran sonrisa despeinando su cabello —. Aunque me encantaría que estuviera conmigo en estos momentos —Susurró con tristeza.

—¡Xiaolang! —gritaba una niña de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

—Creo que viene tu amiga Xiaolang ve con ella —dijo Yelan con ternura al ver como esos niños se llevaban tan bien porque quien sabia tal vez ellos vivirían al igual que ella sus sueños hechos realidad.

**Fin...**


End file.
